challenge_to_winfandomcom-20200215-history
Camera
"More like, "No hay problema"." = -Camera doing a joke about BP saying "No problemo" to Timer in CTW 14 = Camera is a friendly guy that likes to record movies, likes to make jokes, his best friend is Hammer, he is part of the team The Sweet Objects and of course, part of Challenge To Win. Challenge To Win Episode 1 The Meeting Camera was doing a race with Candy Cane, and Banana made her fall so Camera said, "That wasn't nice." Camera was chosen first by Candy Cane to be on her team. At the challenge there was an test question and it annoyed Camera and he said "Aw, really?!", also his team loses. Challenge To Win Episode 2 Mountain of Sadness As you can know Camera was up for elimination, he had the most prize votes and he got running shoes as a prize. Camera and a lot of objects got 2 elimination votes, so he is safe, 2nd at the most elimination votes, 1st is Banana with 5 votes, so he was eliminated. At the challenge, Camera was first to climb the mountain because of his running shoes. Also his team won and The Awesome Team is up for elimination. Challenge To Win Episode 3 Cooking and Eating At the challenge, Camera had an eating contest with Fat Alien, he did nothing but Camera put some food in his mouth and than he died, but he won the eating contest. Camera had no food for the tiebreaker because he was dead, also his team lost and he is again up for elimination. Challenge To Win Episode 4 Christmas Happiness At the elimination, Camera got 5 prize votes, he is 2nd at the most prize vote, 1st was Box with 6 votes, also Camera was 3rd at the most elimination votes with only 4 votes, 1st was Key with 10 votes. At the challenge, Camera asked "Hey, where are the decorations?", Star responded "We have to buy them!?". and so they paid for the decorations. Camera together with his best friend Candy Cane, decorated the tree, but mostly him. Challenge To Win Episode 12 - There is only one way out Camera got a disc as a Christmas gift, the disc helps him switch languages whenever he wants, even though cameras do not have disc trays. Challenge To Win Episode 14 - Truth behind that face. Camera declines an alliance from Hammer, and Blue Planet chimes in. The Rainbow Doll comes in, and takes Camera and Hammer to the beach, where there is a dead Rainbow. When the doll turns evil and is trying to kill Blue Planet, he tells him to analyze her weaknesses to kill the doll. He then becomes friends with Rainbow, and is safe, as he was immune the previous episode. In the challenge, he is a guest judge, disguising himself as Bowling Ball, complete with being safe from elimination, as he used his Immunity Crown. He helped Asteroid with his broken leg, and scored people. He helped Yellow Spider be safe as well, giving him 5 points. He is immune for reasons already stated, and in the credits, he turns from Bowling Ball he turns into Camera. Trivia *Camera can speak multiple languages (french,spanish,german,etc.) **It was Mat2468xk's idea, since Mat2468xk is a writer for CTW. *Mysteriously, he can transform into a Bowling Ball. **Another idea by Mat2468xk. **Bowling Ball is also another object competing for BFTOK, Mat2468xk voices him like the one from CTW. *His original best friend was Candy Cane, but Hammer took the spot, since Candy Cane started acting rude and impolite to other people. * Camera is the 1st person to win a prize ever in CTW, and the 1st Sweet Object member to win one. He is also the 1st male to win a prize. * Camera often gets a lot of screentime (fitting, since he is a camera). This fact was addressed in CTW 15 when Camera didn't get enough screentime, which resulted in Melon joking on that, and BP said "Ironic for a Camera to not get screentime" * Camera has won the most merge challenges at 2, tied with Yellow Spider. * Camera breaks if he hears an extremely loud noise, as seen in Episode 11. * Camera is one of the two electronic objects the other is Microphone * Camera is in the final 2 with Asteroid Gallery Camera.png|Camera idle Camera thinking.png CameraIdle.png|Camera idle 2 Camera Ugly Face.png|Camera does an ugly face at elimination. CameraTrainer..png|Camera is a Pokémon Trainer. Camera back body.png|Camera Body Back Camera body.png|Camera Body Side Camera front body.png|Camera Body Front Picture 9.png|Camera in CTW 1 Bandicam 2015-05-29 21-45-48-022.jpg Bandicam 2015-05-29 21-40-26-863.jpg Camera Pose 2.png Category:The Sweet objects Category:Male Category:Electronic Category:Camera Category:The Sweet Objects Category:Voiced by 100dcx Category:Voiced by Mat2468xk Category:Voiced by a unique person Category:Lots of friends Category:Contestants who appear in another object show Category:Final 2 Category:Gray Category:Grey Category:Black